Fireaxe Orc
Fireaxe Racial Flameskin: Gain Fire Resistance 15 Flaming Discharge: Can give up their immunity for one day to imbue all attacks made that day with 1d6 elemental fire damage(If a half-orc, instead gain vulnerability to fire that day to gain the infusion) Firexe Alternate Racials: Volcano Aura: Gain fire aura as the red dragon ability(1d6 fire damage to all enemies within 5ft at the beginning of each turn). At 10th level, the range extends to 10ft OR increases by 1d6, player choice.; replaces Flaming Discharge Some amongst the Fireaxe tribe burn with the intensity and heat of a volcano, and simply being near them is enough to blister the skin. These Fireaxes are rare, but they are feared for their wild, fire-like intensity. Fire in the blood: Gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take fire damage (whether or not this fire damage overcomes their fire resistance, if any). Members of this race can heal up to 6 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Replaces Flameskin Some Fireaxes have no need for their tribes’ trademark resistance to fire; they instead relish each burn and scorch mark that marrs their flesh, the blood within their veins boiling like lava and healing their wounds each time. Firesoul: Does not take the racial -2 to Charisma as normal orks do. +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate, one is always a class skill; Replaces Flameskin There is, occasionally, the odd Fireaxe who is born who internalizes their fiery heritage. Rather than burn with a raging intensity or resist the fiery depths of lava, these Orcs instead burn with unending passion, ferocity and countless emotions, their orcish features offset by a vibrant, magnetic charisma they all seem to have. These orcs are perhaps stout and stoic, but internally their souls burn with a multicolor flame, countless passions rampant inside them which draws others to their command and rule. Firexe Racial Feats: Lavawalker: Prerequisites: Fireaxe Orc, Character level 5th, Must not have replaced 'Flameskin' racial trait Effects: Gain immunity to fire damage. There is the rare Fireaxe, born amongst his kin with a hide of dark red and impervious to flame…these Fireaxes are usually held in high esteem amongst members of their tribe, who see them as role models and symbols of a more perfect form. Yet, when a half-orc is born with such a power, they often see it as unworthy and unnatural. Magma-Blooded: Prerequisites: Fireaxe Orc, Character level 7th, 'Fire in the Blood' alternate racial trait Effects: Double all bonuses from 'Fire in the blood'. Whenever you take bleed damage or drop below 40% HP, whichever comes first but only once per encounter, you fill your current square and one random adjacent square(Rolled randomly to determine) with magma, doing normal damage to those who are caught inside. While many Fireaxe orcs are born with the raging power of fire in their blood, only a select few are born with such a potent connection to flame and heat inside of them that they become capable of literally bleeding white-hot magma when forced to bleed or when they near death. Though reviled by other orcs as uncomfortably odd, the other Fireaxes are amused and intrigued by such Orcs, and train them to be mighty warriors.